Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)
"The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)" is the fifth episode of season one of the superhero action series Wonder Woman, and the sixth episode of the series overall including the original pilot movie. It was directed by Herb Wallerstein with a script written by Jimmy Sangster based on a story treatment by Barbara Avedon and Barbara Corday. It first aired on ABC on Saturday, November 8th, 1976. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. * Developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Copyright holder: MCMLXXVI, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * This episode was filmed at the Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * Producer Wilfred Lloyd Baumes is credited as Wilford Lloyd Baumes in this episode. * Associate producer Arnold F. Turner is credited as Arnold Turner in this episode. He is credited in the end-title sequence. * This is the second episode of Wonder Woman directed by Herb Wallerstein. He directs five episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)". His next episode is "The Pluto File". * This is the second and final episode Wonder Woman co-written by Barbara Avedon. She previously co-wrote "The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)". * This is the second and final episode Wonder Woman co-written by Barbara Corday. She previously co-wrote "The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)". Quotes * Queen Hippolyta: Ah, these Nazi's don't stand a chance against my Amazons. * Wonder Woman: Don't be too sure, mother. They're clever and they're devious, like most men. * Queen Hippolyta: Like your American friend Major Trevor? * Wonder Woman: He's clever, but he doesn't have a devious bone in his body. * Queen Hippolyta: You should know daughter... and leaves * Wonder Woman: Mother! .... * Tommy: Hey, you really know how to cut a rug. * Drusilla: I know how to dance, too. .... * Captain Radl: Berlin is interested in where they get their strength and longevity. We're to send them to Berlin for study and... possible breeding. .... * Queen Hippolyta: Truly I am blessed to have two such lovely daughters. But now I've had enough of this outdoor life. I want to get back to the palace into some civilized comforts. .... * Drusilla: Thanks to me the Nazi's know about Paradise Island. They're sure to send others. * Queen Hippolyta: No, no, daughter. They are not certain that the information you gave them is correct. Captain Radl told me. As a matter of fact, they may even think that you lied. * Drusilla: Lie, me? * Queen Hippolyta: I know, I know it's impossible for you to lie. But men don't know that, they lie all the time. .... * Queen Hippolyta: I'm terribly proud of both of you. * Princess Diana: And we are very proud to be your daughters. Even in the face of death, you were the best possible example we could have. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1976/Episodes Category:November, 1976/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified